


Thy kingdom come

by RLandH



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 13th Century CE, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Herondale family, Historical Alteration, Historical Fantasy, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Middle Ages, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlocks, What Have I Done, Witchcraft, Witches, second generation of shadowhunters, shadowhunters family, shadowhunters history, shadowhunters worlds
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: Gwilym ap Creyr è un giovane uomo di diciassette anni quando un arcangelo appare nei suoi sogni, per comandarli una missione piuttosto misteriosa.Alionor, invece, è una shadowhunters, da tutta la vita, e non ha mai conosciuto altro che quella vita.Una caccia è destinata a cambiare tutte le cose.[…]“E poi, da solo, ti perderesti in un bicchier d’acqua, Gwily” aveva stabilito con voce secca, mentre posava il secchio sulla muratura del pozzo, dove finalmente erano giunti.Lui era ancora sconvolto da tutta quella schiettezza, “Inoltre: forse tu frequenterai le lezioni del parroco, ma io conosco molti più demoni di te” aveva stabilito piccata, mentre osservava Gwily assicurare la corda per calare il secchio.“Qui non ci sono demoni” aveva risposto lui, ovvio, “E cosa pensi un angelo voglia da te?” aveva risposto retorica lei, “Se non che tu ti unisca ai suoi guerrieri?” aveva chiesto Morgenna[…]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, jonathan shadowhunters/ofc, warlock/shadowhunters





	1. Y Breuddwyn

**Author's Note:**

> Allora questa ff dovrebbe rientrare in una ‘saga’ molto più lunga e decisamente più complessa che probabilmente non scriverò mai, però questa avevo voglia di provarla comunque, specie perché dovrebbe essere – tra virgolette – breve, almeno provandoci.  
> Tecnicamente questa storia dovrebbe essere ambientata ‘quasi’ agli inizi della società Shadowhunters, prima dello statuto di segretezza e degli accordi, non so perché ma questa ambientazione mi aveva stuzzicato (mi piacerebbe se la Clare scrivesse di Shadowhunters medievale, o addirittura i primi) quindi già che c’ero mi sono messa a scrivere la ff.  
> Alcune cose nel corso della storia potrebbero non coincidere con quello detto dalla Clare (tipo il periodo dell’evocazione a Raziel, che ho posticipato di ‘qualche tempo’).  
> Spero che qualcuno legga questa follia e la possa apprezzare;  
> Un bacio  
> RLandH
> 
> Ps.Thy Kingdom Come è “Venga il tuo regno” in Inglese Antico, mentre Y Breuddwyn vuol dire “Il Sogno” in gallese, probabilmente odierno, ma ringraziamo Google Translate per questo.

  


  
  


  


Thy  
kingdom come

Y Breuddwyn

1236

Rhiannon stave correndo. Gwily poteva vedere solo la sua schiena, una lunga cascata di riccioli biondi che s’alzava, mossa dal vento e dalla velocità.  
‘Non mi prendi! Non mi prendi!’ cantava sua sorella, era bimba, con il viso roseo e grandi occhi. Le gote rosse di fiamma ed il sorriso svelto. Con le gambe tozze, correva svelta tra i prati verdi.  
Oltre lei, oltre i suoi capelli, Gwily poteva vedere il cielo tingersi di un arancio intenso, con lembi di fuoco, dove il sole stava tramontando.  
“Rhiannon!” aveva gridato, “Aspettami!” aveva esclamato, ma mentre inseguiva sua sorella, il mondo s’era capovolto, non era più a Crey, era a Shrewsbury, nella terra, nel fango, sporco di sangue, dalla testa ai capelli.  
Marared, con quei suoi occhi neri-luccicanti, lo teneva in piedi, con un braccio; “Devi essere concentrato, bambino!” gli aveva gridato contro Marared, mentre lo sorreggeva, “Non … mi … sento … bene” aveva sussurrato Gwily, perché la cotta e l’armatura le pesavano sulle spalle, lo cuocevano come una fornace.  
Sentiva il sangue bollire nelle sue vene e sul suo viso, un occhio era completamente offuscato, il respiro lo sentiva strozzato in gola, così come le gambe erano di budello.  
Avrebbe voluto accovacciarsi, nonostante le proteste di Marared, per spingerlo a proseguire, bisognava proteggere la città.  
Shrewsbury[1]. No, l’ _Inferno_. Non doveva cadere.  
L’Assedio.  
Sentiva l’odore del fuoco, bruciare anche la pietra. E l’olio.  
Il fragore delle spade, dell’armature, della guerra.  
Ancora una volta il mondo si rovesciò ancora, questa volta, non era più a Shrewsbury durante l’assedio, ne era più nelle vallate di Crey[2] nel Brycheiniog, non aveva idea, però, di dove fosse, era un luogo nuovo ed ameno, troppo bello perché lo avesse mai visto ed anche lo avesse mai potuto immaginare.  
Giardini verdi ed un lago da acque cristalline e luccicanti, come se diamanti scintillanti ne coprissero la superficie, il cielo azzurrissimo, come nelle più calde giornate d’estate.  
“Rhiannon!” aveva urlato, “Marared!” aveva chiamato, non ottenendo rispetto.  
“Gwilyam!” si era sentito chiamare, con una voce ruggente, ferma come mai una voce gli era parsa, Gwily aveva ascoltato i discorsi del suo principe e non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto trovare, dopo allora, qualcuno che potesse poi irradiare nel suo cuore tanta sicurezza.  
“Gwilyam figlio di Hywel e di Joan” era stato chiamato ancora, davanti i suoi occhi, era apparsa una figura.  
_Inesprimibile_.  
Lunghi capelli rossi come sangue, occhi d’oro liquidi, intensi, sclera, iride e pupilla, senza differenza. Il tono della pelle era ambra pura, quasi come la gemma stessa ed enormi ali dal piumaggio bronzeo, come quelle d’un aquila. Non riusciva a distinguere se la figura fosse d’un uomo o una donna, ma non sembrava importante in quel momento stabilirlo; era solo incantato da quella figura.  
“Un angelo” aveva sussurrato esterrefatto ed incantato Gwily.  
La figura, avvolta in un vestito di fuoco s’era avvicinata a lui, teneva tra le mani un libro broccato di gemme preziose, “Si. Gwilyam figlio di Hywel”, “Io sono Uriele, Luce di Dio” aveva risposto l’angelo.  
Gwily era crollato sulle ginocchia, sull’erba fresca di brina.  
“Ascoltami Gwilyam, colui che desidera proteggere[3], solleva i tuoi occhi verso di me” aveva ordinato Uriele, “Oggi, io ho un comandamento per te” aveva annunciato.  
Lui aveva ubbidito senza indugio, era nervoso sì, ma neanche un briciolo di paura animava il suo cuore, era pronto, “Alla prima luna da isto momento, sui tre faraglioni, non prima che in cielo non sorga la stella del vespro” aveva impartito.  
Gwily aveva annuito, “Si!” aveva poi sostenuto, sarebbe andato, avrebbe eseguito, “Ma cosa dovrò fare?” aveva chiesto poi, con una punta di timore, “Adempiere al tuo destino, Gwilyam, figlio di Hywel, dimostrare che sei degno del nome che porti” aveva comandato Uriele.  
Poi il mondo si era fatto di fuoco e luce accecante.

Nessun luogo ameno, ai suoi occhi si era presentata l’oscurità, aveva impiegato qualche momento per abituarsi, ma poi aveva riconosciuto i contorni ordinari della sua camera. Si era tirato su dal giaciglio con fatica, sentiva una spossatezza divorare il corpo, come se avesse dormito per cento anni. Aveva respirato a fatica, poi aveva indossato la coperta che teneva arricciata ai piedi del letto come una mantella, per ripararsi dal freddo, riparato solo dalla vestaglia notturna. Si era alzato dal suo letto e con passo felpato aveva abbandonato la sua camera.  
L’Intero fortilizio del Crygh, era avvolto in un buio pesto, ma Gwily conosceva ogni passò della sua casa, da non aver bisogno di luce per orientarsi con sicurezza, camminava comunque piano, felpato, per non svegliare gli altri.  
Si era arrestato di fronte la porta di Rhiannon, sua sorella maggiore ed aveva bussato tre volte, come era loro codice quando erano infanti.  
Non avendo udito risposta lo aveva fatto altre tre volte.  
Nel pieno delle tenebre, aveva udito il clangore della porta rincalcinante, poi nel buio una fiammella, il viso pallido nella penombra di Rhiannon era apparso. Nei suoi sogni era una bambina, invece, in quel momento appariva davanti a lui, donna, fatta e finita. “Gwily la luna è alta e il sole lontano” aveva sussurrato piano, senza acredine nella voce, ma con un tono teso, come la corta d’un arpa. Gli occhi azzurri erano tersi ed i capelli biondi sfatti incorniciavano un viso bianco come la polvere, illuminata solo dalla candela, Rhiannon sembrava una dama bianca.  
“L’Arcangelo Uriele, spada infuocata di dio, mi è venuto incontro” aveva raccontato, avido di fervore lui. “Cosa stai dicendo?” aveva domandato Rhiannon, perplessa, aggrottando le sopracciglia bionde, “In sogno. Sorella. L’arcangelo Uriele!” aveva spiegato lui agitato, allungando una mano, per stringerle un bacio.  
Rhiannon aveva disteso la fronte, “Allora torna a dormire” era stata la pacata risposta, pronta a chiudere di nuovo la porta davanti a lui. Ma Gwily l’aveva fermata, mettendo una mano sullo stipite dell’uscio, certo che sua sorella non lo avrebbe ferito. “Non capisci, Rhiannon, l’Arcangelo Uriele mi ha detto di essere alle tre faraglioni nella prima notte di Luna” aveva detto tutto concitato. Rhiannon aveva allungato la mano libera per posarla sulla sua guancia, le sue dita erano fredde, “Ne possiamo parlare domani, dolce fratello” aveva sussurrato, “Magari con il parroco” aveva proposto, forzando poi un sorriso calmo, prima di far cigolare nuovamente la porta per chiuderla. Improvvisamente Gwilyam era di nuovo avvolto nel buio; si sentiva frustrato che Rhiannon, che era stata per lui sempre la sua ancora, non avesse compreso la potenza di ciò che era avvenuto. Senza perdersi d’animo, Gwilyam aveva continuato la sua camminata, per il buio corridoio, battendo contro un’altra porta; solo che questa si era aperta, scricchiolante, al suo tocco.  
“Cerridwyn!” aveva bisbigliato nel buio.  
Non aveva avuto risposta per un momento, così aveva chiamato ancora quel nome.  
“Gwily! Sei tu Gwily?” aveva sentito una voce piccola, spaventata, e rumori nel buio. Gwilyam aveva allungato i suoi piedi, percorrendo la piccola stanzetta di Cerridwyn facendo attenzione a non far scricchiolare le assi del legno.  
“Non ho un cerino!” aveva detto sua sorella, preoccupata. “Non ti preoccupare: non ci serve” aveva detto Gwilyn raggiungendo il talamo dove dormiva sua sorella, era un lettuccio piccolo, adatto alle sue gambette corte. S’era seduto sul bordo, in pizzo, “L’arcangelo Uriele è venuto per me” aveva raccontato.  
Cerridwyn aveva risucchiato l’aria, rimanendo in silenzio, anche se erano nell’oscurità Gwilyn era certo che stesse spalancando i grandi occhi scuri. Cerridwyn non era veramente umana, secondo la loro madre, secondo tutti nella Valle, in vero, era una bambina delle fate.  
“No, fratello, no” aveva piagnucolato Cerridwyn, sentendola poi singhiozzare, “Perché piangi, sciocchina, è una cosa bella!” aveva risposto Gwilyn con più vigore, confuso dal quell’improvvisa tristezza, “No, che non lo è. Quando un messaggero del Signore giunge, raramente porta con sé deliziose novelle, ma sempre ingrati compiti” aveva sussurrato sua sorella, la sua voce tremava.  
“Come la Vergine Maria fu investita del ruolo d’esser Madre di Nostro Signore Gesù e come Abramo portò Isacco sul monte” aveva aggiunto.  
Gwilyn aveva allungato una mano, raggiungendo con la mano il capo di sua sorella, con tentennamenti, per accarezzare la sua nuca, come fosse stata quella di un felino. Il crine di Cerridwyn era dello stesso colore di quello di Gwilyam, un giallo opaco, come il fieno secco, così come i capelli sottili e lisci come paglie, diverso dal colore pieno e splendente di Rhiannon.  
“Sei una fata, senza alcun dubbio, colombella” aveva stabilito poi, “L’Arcangelo Uriele mi ha fatto una richiesta” aveva ammesso.  
I singhiozzi di sua sorella si erano fatti sempre più forti.  
La porta era cingolata nuovamente, una luce traballante, aveva introdotto la mano bianca di Rhiannon, e poi il resto di se.  
“Lo sapevo, che non mi avresti dato retta” aveva detto sua sorella maggiore, atona, mentre li raggiungeva, alla sottoveste bianca, come lui, aveva avvolto una pesante, drappeggiata sulle spalle come una mantella scura, “Andate a dormire, se nostra madre dovesse scoprirvi, si infurierebbe” nonostante quello di Rhiannon fosse un rimprovero, la sua voce era stata calma come un mare piatto.  
La loro sorella più piccola, aveva singhiozzato nuovamente, “Rhia, un destino malevolo attende nostro fratello, come tutti i tormentati eroi” aveva detto lacrimosa. Rhiannon si era anche accomodata sul letto, tenendo ancora tra le mani una lucerna, con la candela, illuminando tenuemente i loro visi. “Colombella” aveva detto con un tono di miele la maggiore, “Gwily ha solo avuto un sogno vivace, il sermone di domenica scorsa è stato sentito” aveva stabilito Rhiannon, senza perdere la sua pacatezza, ma senza perdere la sua animosità Gwily aveva raccontato il suo sogno, sottolineando l’importanza della sua missione.  
Rhiannon aveva sbuffato, “Domani, parlerai con il prete” aveva stabilito, con un tono rugginoso, “Poi dopo le sue illuminanti parole, valuteremo se valga la pena, per Gwily viaggiare per raggiungere queste leggendarie tre scogliere” aveva ripreso, “Ma ora: dormite” aveva stabilito, alzandosi, gli occhi azzurri erano puntati su di lui, Gwily aveva annuito, imitandola poi, poi Rhiannon si era chinata per dare un bacio sulla fronte di Cerridwyn con dolcezza, facendo attenzione a non far rovesciare la cera dalla candela. “Non permettere che i brutti pensieri abbiano la meglio” aveva sussurrato, materna, spostando i capelli della bambina, dietro l’orecchio.

Quando si erano chiusi la porta alle spalle, sua sorella maggiore le aveva rivolto uno sguardo ferreo, non c’era ne sprezzo né rabbia, Rhiannon era sempre posata, in quasi tutto ciò che faceva ed in quasi ogni circostanza, sempre obbligata ad apparire in quella maniera, da bambina non era così, era vivace, piena di vita e senza peli, onesta e schietta, come lo era stato loro padre. La riservatezza era un’eredità di Magdalene, la loro madre. “Cosa?” aveva chiesto colpevole Gwilyam davanti lo sguardo di sua sorella, quasi glaciale, “Cerridwyn è una creatura sensibile, dovresti avere più riguardo di ciò che le dici” lo aveva rimproverato, sempre morigerata.  
“Proprio perché è così sensibile, lo ho detto a lei” aveva ammesso onesto lui, “Certo volevi essere vezzeggiato ed ammirato” aveva ripetuto Rhiannon, calma, “Ma non puoi spaventare nostra sorella in questa maniera, ne andartene ad Abertawe da un giorno all’altro, perché un angelo te lo ha detto!” la voce era stata appena un sussurro e non c’era fuoco ne accusa nella sua voce, Gwilyam poteva sentire le parole di sua sorella, affilate come lame. “Sei l’uomo di casa, hai delle responsabilità” aveva detto densa, “Con la mamma, con Cerridwyn e con Morgenna?” aveva chiesto.  
Gwilyam aveva sentito quelle ultime parole, piovere su di lui, come fuoco.  
“Scusami, Rhiannon” aveva ammesso poi alla fine, con un tono sommesso, stringendosi meglio la coperta che indossava come una manta. Era stato stupido ed impulsivo. “Aspetta, hai detto Abertawe?” aveva domandato lui, confuso dal nome della città che sua sorella aveva detto.  
“Ecco, perché sicuramente non puoi andare” aveva stabilito Rhiannon con tono calmo, “Non avevi neanche capito a quali faraglioni dovevi recarti” aveva detto.  
“Le tre Scogliere di Abertawe, certo!” aveva esclamato Gwily con entusiasmo, spingendo sua sorella a pigiare una mano sul suo viso per zittirlo.

“Così vuoi andartene? Comprensibile” aveva detto Morgenna il mattino dopo, mentre camminavano verso il pozzo; era sua sorella minore, sebbene a separarli fossero pochi anni, era la più diversa tra loro fratelli, inglese come la loro madre, con i capelli castani e gli occhi chiari come le acque. “Hai ascoltato la conversazione?” aveva domandato lui, confuso, da quella sua inaspettata confessione. Sarebbe stato ingiusto dire che non amava Morgenna, ovviamente, l’amava, anche se non aveva con lei lo stesso stretto legame che aveva con le sue altre sorelle. Lei era come la loro madre, per natura, fredda come l’inverno.  
Morgenna aveva continuato a camminare, spostando fili di capelli scuri dietro l’orecchio, aveva passato il quattordicesimo anniversario da qualche mese e Gwily aveva già sentito sua madre cominciare a parlare di un possibile matrimonio per lei. “Non hai mai posseduto la voce di un allodola, fratello, quanto mai di un airone” aveva detto con una punta di cattiveria Morgenna, “ _Omen nomen_ ” aveva replicato lui.  
“Le lezioni del parroco, sono utili, vedo, stai imparando qualcosa” aveva dichiarato Morgenna, “Parlo anche inglese meglio di un inglese[4]” aveva replicato lui, senza scomporsi.  
Poi si era voltata verso sua sorella, Morgenna aveva ereditato l’altezza da loro padre, per questo a poco più di quattordici anni, era alta come lui a diciasette. “Che ne pensi?” aveva domandato Gwily, “Ora vuoi il mio parere, adorato fratello?” aveva chiesto lei con una punta di sarcasmo, Gwily aveva inghiottito la bile ed aveva annuito, “Ovviamente: vai” aveva risposto sua sorella, “Non si può fuggire agli ordini di nostro signore.”  
Gwily aveva ridacchiato, “Dal mondo tutto m’aspettavo, tranne che sapere che tu, concordavi con me” aveva esclamato. Morgenna aveva sollevato lo sguardo, sorridendo in maniera un po’ sinistra e sghemba, “Ovviamente, sarò felice di aiutarti” aveva ammesso sua sorella, “Se, mi permetterai di venire con te” aveva stabilito quella.  
Lui aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, confuso, da quell’inaspettata richiesta, sua sorella aveva ripreso a parlare, senza dargli il tempo di formulare domande. “Mamma vuole sistemarmi con un bell’inglese tutto ripulito, Rhiannon vuole darmi in moglie a suo cognato, perché non può sposarlo lei e lo zio vorrebbe farmi sposare quella capra di nostro cugino” aveva spiegato, spiccia.  
“E poi, da solo, ti perderesti in un bicchier d’acqua, Gwily” aveva stabilito con voce secca, mentre posava il secchio sulla muratura del pozzo, dove finalmente erano giunti.  
Lui era ancora sconvolto da tutta quella schiettezza, “Inoltre: forse tu frequenterai le lezioni del parroco, ma io conosco molti più demoni di te” aveva stabilito piccata, mentre osservava Gwily assicurare la corda per calare il secchio.  
“Qui non ci sono demoni” aveva risposto lui, ovvio, “E cosa pensi un angelo voglia da te?” aveva risposto retorica lei, “Se non che tu ti unisca ai suoi guerrieri?” aveva chiesto Morgenna.  
“Io? Uno _shadowhunters_?”

  


* * *

[1] In realtà da non esperta di storia inglese, Shrewsbury è stata tra gallesi ed inglesi una specie di pallina da pinpong, in questo caso, si fa riferimento all’assedio del 1232.

[2] Mentre effettivamente il Brycheiniog esiste, la Vallata del Crey è una mia invenzione. 

[3] Gwilyam è la versione gallese del nome William (dal germanico: _Willihelm,_ traducibile in desiderio/volontà e elmo/protezione) che può essere tradotto in diversi modi: ho scelto Colui che desidera proteggere, perché mi sembrava adatto.

[4] Nozione assolutamente inutile: tecnicamente non stanno parlando inglese, ma gallese.


	2. The warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lord Blackthorn mi ha detto che tuo padre in persona ha dato la coppa a Jasper Lovelace, per l’Ascensione e che lo ha addestrato personalmente” aveva raccontato Louryn, “Non era di nobile famiglia, ma Jasper colpì così tanto tuo padre, che lui si assicurò divenisse un nephilim” aveva detto.  
> “Lo so” era stata la risposta di Eleanor. L’Ultimo dei Primi, così lo avevano chiamato Jasper Lovelace, a volte con accezioni negative, a volte con accezioni positive, l’ultimo Shadowhunter di primo sangue, come veniva detto. L’ultimo ad aver bevuto sangue il vero sangue di Raziel, per lui che era stata l’ultima goccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi di nuovo, con questa storia, spero qualcuno l’abbia letta, altrimenti, non importa. Questo capitolo cambiamo punto di vista, comunque, un’informazione necessaria da dare: La Clare ha detto che l’Evocazione di Raziel (con tanto di nascita dei Nephilm) è avvenuta nel XI secolo, io ho deciso di posticiparla al XII secolo, per due semplici motivi: storicamente mi interessa di più, ci sono state la quarta e quinta crociata (e la terza è avvenuta, tipo un ventennio prima dell’inizio del secolo). Comunque in realtà tutta questa ‘cosa’ per questa vicenda nello specifico, è inutile (doveva essere il tema centrale della storia molto più complessa), serviva solo per contestualizzarla. In questo momento della narrazione i Nephilm esistono, gli uomini ne sono a conoscenza, ed Alicante è ‘tecnicamente’ uno stato (In realtà è un po’ più complesso, ma lo spiegherò).  
> Pace e amore,  
> RLandH

Thy kingdom come

The warriors

1236

Sua madre si era passata la lingua sulla punta del pollice, prima di passarla su una delle sue sopracciglia, per aggiustarle, “Madre!” aveva sussurrato Eleanor gonfia di imbarazzo, quasi desiderosa di allontanare con uno schiaffetto la mano della sua genitrice, probabilmente, però, poi, non avrebbe più avuto una mano. Sua madre non era una donna che potesse essere contradetta, neanche dalla sua stessa figlia.  
“Silenzio, sciocchina! Fidati di me per una volta” aveva mormorato quella, passando sta volta le dita sottile tra le trecce dei capelli. Eleanor non era mai stati così ordinata e linda come in quell’occasione, neanche quando aveva partecipato ai balli e alle feste ad Alicante, o alle corti dei nobili in cui era stata.  
“Madre, devo partecipare ad una caccia, non al ballo alla corte di un re” si era difesa innocentemente, non ottenendo alcun risultato dal limitare le limature della donna, “Lo so, sciocchina” le aveva detto svenevole, “La prima caccia da sola” aveva aggiunto leggermente elettrizzata sua madre, facendo saettare gli occhi sulla mano del colore della terra bruna, su cui svettava la runa nera. Tecnicamente sua madre non aveva mai svolto una caccia completamente da sola, o meglio senza supervisione, sapeva combattere, molto bene, ma era più capace nel difendersi che nell’attaccare, oltre che naturalmente più orientata nello studio teorico. Eleanor non conosceva nessuno che fosse una conoscitrice di bestiari ed erbolari più abile di lei, neanche suo zio Dai, e suo zio Dai, era sempre preparato su tutto. “Non sarò da sola, saremo in due” aveva detto stoica Eleanor, “Io e la mia metà” aveva specificato, “Tre” l’aveva corretta sua madre.  
“Non voglio ne Charles ne Edward ne nessun altro” aveva stabilito Eleanor infastidita, “Io e Louryn, siamo assolutamente in grado di affrontare una caccia” aveva stabilito, “L’estate scorsa abbiamo salvato perfino la duchessa di Borgona!” si era lamentata.  
Sua madre aveva scosso il capo, aveva un viso scuro, eredità del suo sangue moro, ed i capelli con neri come le ali di un corvo, era una delle poche cose che Eleanor aveva ereditato da lei, oltre gli occhi, sue spilli indaco-viola, a detta di tutti di una bellezza maestosa, degni di una ‘Principessa del Regno dei Cieli’, con cui spesso la gente aveva apostrofato sua madre, con un certo scetticismo da parte di Eleanor.  
Per il resto, lei assomigliava a suo padre – e a sua zia, soprattutto – più di quanto somigliasse a sua madre, longilinea, alta, con il naso dritto come una freccia, poco formosa e ‘quell’espressione lì’ che Eleanor aveva ritrovato sempre in suo padre, suo zio e a volte nel suo stesso riflesso. Uno sguardo duro, che non sembrava sciogliersi alla dolcezza, neanche quando il viso era rischiarato da un sorriso, come se qualcosa pesasse sempre sul cuore.  
Ed Eleanor doveva ammettere di sentire sempre qualcosa schiacciarla sul petto.  
“Verrà con voi Mary Ann” aveva rivelato sua madre, “Olderico, vuole che sia … più una shadowhunters e meno una dama” aveva detto con leggero disagio.  
“Lord Roswain continua a fare dell’ignorare i desideri della sua famiglia un’arte” si era lamentata Alionor, pensando alla piccola Mary Ann, l’unica figlia femmina della schiatta dei Rosewain, aveva quattordici anni, a malapena compiuti, il viso appuntito come quello di un topo, la passione per il ricamo e la piacevolezza di un chiodo ficcato in un alluce. “Olderico è sempre stato così” aveva ammesso sua madre, “Pedante” aveva ammesso, “Anche quando era un semplice uomo” aveva dichiarato, “Ne gli anni ne il sangue d’angelo hanno aiutato il suo brutto carattere” aveva dichiarato lei.  
“Speriamo che la povera MaryAnn non inciampi e si infilzi con il suo stilo, per sbaglio” aveva detto lei, gonfiando le guance.

Aveva raggiunto le mura nord di Idris, tenendo per le briglie, Marin, la sua palafrena, del colore della sabbia. Charles, suo fratello maggiore, l’aveva accompagnata, camminandole alcuni passi indietro, per non farle sentire la sua presenza in maniera opprimente. Charles era in tutto e per tutto figlio della loro madre, era solo una versione più alta e con l’ombra di una barba su un viso morbido.  
Vide Lauryn già alla porta, indossava un farsetto da uomo, su cui era stata cucita la blasonatura, raffigurante un’alta colonna bianca, con il capitello dorico, circondata da fiamme stilizzate, simbolo della sua famiglia, di cui tecnicamente era l’unico esponente, i Santacolonna. Indossava calzoni da uomo e stivali alti fino al ginocchio. “Avrai bisogno di un mantello lo sai?” aveva chiesto Eleanor appena l’aveva veduta.  
“Non sono vestita appropriata?” aveva chiesto Louryn, guardando il suo vestiario, “Nella terra degli angli, fa molto più freddo!” aveva parlato Charles, sbottonandosi la mantella che portava sempre, più per estetica che vera utilità, per assicurarsi di metterla attorno al collo di Louryn.  
“Quando parlano di amor cortese, parlando di voi Charles, vero?” aveva detto sfacciata la sua parabathai, mentre guardava le mani di Charles, fermarle la fibbia all’altezza dello sterno. “E quando parlando di madame dal viso di angelo e attitudine di sirena, parlando di voi, Lorenza” aveva replicato suo fratello.  
Louryn non aveva perso neanche un brivido, sorridendo sfacciata a suo fratello, che poi si era fatto da parti.  
“Se volete ancora discuter d’amor cortese, mi assicurerò di dire al vostro insegnante di essere più diligente, al rientro” una voce gli aveva risvegliati da quel quadretto. Jean Beauvalle si stagliava sotto la porta, imperioso come un angelo, vestito di tutto punto di colori scuri, con i capelli biondi screziati di bianco e grigio, senza un filo di barba, ancora attraente nonostante l’età che cominciava a sfiorire. E sopra ogni cosa, brutale, aveva spalle larghe, braccia robuste ed un petto ampio, il viso sempre scisso in un’espressione contrita in cui la runa della forza svettava sulla guancia, in un memento continuo per i suoi rivali. Lei e Lourin si erano affiancate l’un l’altra, dritte come spade, mentre Charles si era fatto da parte, perché l’uomo le avvertisse a dovere.  
Sua madre le aveva detto che c’era stato un tempo in cui Jean Beuvalle sapeva essere ‘un affascinante signorotto’ ma ad Eleanor quello appariva come un mito o molto altro, da che lo aveva conosciuto lo aveva sempre visto come un uomo irreprensibile, stoico e poco incline alla facezie.  
Secondo Edward Blackthorn era colpa della zia di Eleanor, nonostante Jean avesse preso una sposa confacente e messo al mondo figli Shadowhunter, come voleva la tradizione, egli era stato innamorato di sua zia; per sua sfortuna, la donna aveva messo in chiaro in ogni modo che non fosse minimamente interessata a maritarsi.  
“Ero contrario che questa missione fosse assunta da voi due” aveva cominciato il cacciatore maturo, “Troppo giovani” aveva commentato.  
“Troppo femmine” aveva sussurrato Louryn all’orecchio di Eleanor; l’uomo aveva continuato a parlare, “Ma il Duca Wilsbury ha ritenuto voi due fanciulle fosse adatte” aveva pronunciato, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe avuto, se in bocca avesse avuto un limone. “A breve si aprirà un portale, creato da uno stregone” la spiegazione di Jean aveva avuto un’altra pausa, il riferimento al figlio di lilith era stato accompagnato da una smorfia poco carina, “Vi condurrà in quello che un tempo era il castello dei Mowbray, earl di Northumbria” aveva riportato Jean con un tono quasi nauseato.  
L’ultimo Conte riconosciuto legalmente era vissuto più di un secolo prima e si era rivolto contro il suo stesso re, però i Mowbray erano rimasti comunque in Northumbria, nonostante il territorio fosse finito spezzato in più parti e spartito tra scozia ed Inghilterra.   
Non esisteva comunque più un Mowbray che potesse tenere il titolo, comunque, l’ultimo di quel ramo della famiglia, Aron Mowbray era defunto quando Eleanor non era che una bambinetta senza denti che non poteva stare in piedi sulle gambe. “Oggi, il castello di Norsewick[1], è un appendice, che sia re Alexander sia re Henry permettono a noi Shadowhunter di usare, per controllare la situazione demoni” aveva spiegato Jean, didascalico.  
Tutte cose su cui sia lei sia Lauryn erano già state istruite.  
“Per la missione, verrete ragguardiate per bene, dai cacciatori locali” aveva fatto sapere Jean, l’attimo prima che un vortice di un azzurro intenso squarciasse l’aria, “Andate signorine” aveva stabilito poi con un tono rassegnato Jean, “Ricordatevi che a voi è rimesso il compito di rappresentare Alicante ed i Nephilim, di guidare il messaggio, agli uomini” aveva emesso.  
Louryn aveva annuito, camminando attraverso il portale, che in quel momento aveva cominciato a scintillare di un rosso-aranciato, Eleanor si era voltata verso suo fratello. Charles aveva l’espressione contrita, le labbra strette in una linea verticale, si sforzò di sorridere, per incoraggiarla, ma anche sul suo viso a fuoco era tatuata ‘quel espressione lì’. Eleanor mandò giù della bile e passò il Rubicone.

“Mi sembra che tuo padre non si curi di farti mangiare abbastanza” aveva sottolineato sua nonna, con un’espressione quasi insofferente, mentre si assicurava che i servi le mettessero da mangiare abbondantemente.  
“No, Lady Anne, è che le nostre donne bruciano il cibo come gli uomini” si era inserito nel discorso Jasper Lovelace, con il suo sorriso con i denti perfetti e le labbra piene, aveva una quindicina d’anni più di Eleanor, eppure secondo lei doveva essere l’uomo più bello che avesse mai camminato sulla terra. Se i suoi genitori avessero voluto combinarli un fidanzamento con lui, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto, era in fin dei conti ancora scapolo.  
Anne aveva scosso il capo, era la madre di suo padre, non aveva mai bevuto dalla coppa ed era ancora umana. L’ultimo membro, vivente, mondano della sua famiglia. “La caccia consuma moltissimo” a dare manforte a Jasper Lovelace, era intervenuto Baldovino Rosewain, con il suo solito tono diplomatico. Egli di tutti i figli che Olderico Rosewain aveva avuto era quello che più li somigliava, il suo incarnato era olivastro e gli occhi erano verde denso, i capelli erano una matassa di riccioli castani, portati lunghi, così come la barba, alla maniera danica, così in contrasto con suo padre ed i fratellastri. Baldovino, ad onor del vero, era l’unico figlio che Olderico aveva avuto dalla sua prima moglie, prima dell’ascensione, Eleanor non l’aveva mai vista ma immaginava che avesse lo stesso naso piccolo e stretto di Baldovino. Mary Ann, minuscola, al suo fianco sembrava quasi inesistente.  
“Ci avvicineremo a Londra?” aveva domandato con impazienza Louryn, “Veramente, signorine, noi andremo a sud” aveva chiarito Jasper, “Il sommo stregone di Londra ci ha fatto sapere di alcune attività demoniache nella regione, cosa che sta turbando non poco Re Henry” aveva raccontando didascalico, “Alcuni giovani cacciatori sono già lì” aveva detto Jasper, “Bal, era lì, è tornato apposta per darvi il benvenuto” aveva detto, con quel suo sorriso affasciante. Jasper era di origine scozzese, il gaelico si percepiva in ogni sillaba, in ogni erre pronunciata.  
“Noi?” aveva chiesto allora Eleanor, “Voi andrete da Llywelyn il Grande, cognato di Re Henry” aveva esplicitato, “Chi?” aveva domandato ingenuamente lei, “Il principe di Galles, marito della sorellastra del Re di Inghilterra” aveva spiegato Jasper. “Abbiamo chiesto perciò ad Alicante una delegazione per aiutarci” aveva chiarito immediatamente Baldovino, con un tono un po’ più ferroso, “Ci aspettavamo Ed o Charlie” aveva ammesso poi, prima di forzarsi nel sorridere, in maniera che sembrava accomodante, “Comunque la vostra missione è di semplice ricognizione, scoprire se i demone maggiore o qualche nascosto ha aperto un’altra fessura” aveva detto Baldovino, “Ed ovviamente uccidere demoni” aveva ridacchiato Jasper.  
“Non è il nostro primo torneo” aveva chiarito Louryn con un sorriso rilassato sul viso.  
“Posso chiederti l’origine?” aveva chiesto Baldovino, guardando la sua parabathai, “Non hai un accento proprio di Alicante” aveva ammesso.  
“Sono nata all’Urbe” aveva detto con orgoglio Louryn, “Ho imparato però in giovane età sia francese sia inglese” aveva raccontato, “L’enochiano ed il latino abbiamo cercato di impararlo assieme” si era inserito Eleanor nel discorso, “Con il greco siamo ancora ad una situazione critica” aveva ridacchiato.  
“Spero tu abbia notevoli conoscenze in ebraico” aveva detto sua nonna, “Sarebbe quanto meno sconveniente per te” aveva aggiunto, “Dalla nipote della famosa Anne d’Outremar, di fatti” aveva ridacchiato Lovelace; Eleanor aveva annuito, inoltre, sua madre era originaria Giaffa. “Io sono nato a Costantinopoli, ma sia mio padre, sia mia madre erano italici, sebbene di origini franco-germaniche” aveva raccontato Baldovino, prima di rivelare che in parte anche sua sorella lo era. “La mamma di Mary Ann invece è di Bologna, se non ricordo male” aveva detto Baldovino, ottenendo un cenno d’assenso da parte della sua sorellastra. “Conosciamo Madonna Giuliana” aveva detto Louryn con un sorriso piuttosto divertito sulle labbra, “Mi ha aiutato molto ad integrarmi dal duca Wilsbury” aveva detto con un sorriso raggiante la sua amica.  
“Quando partiamo?” aveva chiesto Mary Ann Rosewain, parlando per la prima volta, tirando indietro i capelli neri, portati sciolti come una vergine. “A breve, sorella” aveva stabilito Baldovino, non le aveva risposto in inglese ma in italiano, lingua che Eleanor aveva imparato rudimentalmente con la compagnia di Louryn.  
Baldovino aveva voltato gli occhi verso Eleanor, aveva occhi noccioli, intensi; di viso era anche un uomo attraente, sfigurava accanto la bellezza accattivante di Jasper, ma il fascino mediterraneo trovava ragione nel continuo elogio che sua madre ne aveva fatto.  
Anche Baldovino, come Jasper, aveva quasi il doppio dei suoi anni.  
“Mary è una figlia dell’angelo, si” aveva raccontato il maggiore dei Rosewain, allungando una mano per raccogliere il polso di sua sorella, con gentilezza, così mostrando la parte interna del polso della sorella, dove la runa della vista, in nero brillante, svettava. “Ma non è molto esperta nel combattere” aveva stabilito Baldovino, “So, disegnare le rune in maniera perfetta” era intervenuta in sua difesa la stessa giovane Rosewain, con sguardo duro e tono inflessibile. Aveva gli occhi scuri come noccioli di mela.  
“Chiederemo alla strega un altro portale, così sarete a nel Galles senza dover cavalcare fin lì” aveva detto Jasper, “Non che sia male come panorama, l’Inghilterra si difende bene, anche se non è bella come le Highlands scozzesi” aveva ridacchiato il cacciatore Lovelace. “Ho vissuto tutta la mia vita in questa terra e continuo a trovarla inospitale” era intervenuta sua nonna, “Cieli grigi, clima freddo e tempo umido” aveva detto secca la donna. “Doveva proprio amare suo marito per averlo seguito da Acri” aveva commentato Louryn con un tono smaliziato. Sua nonna aveva ridacchiato, “William, si, sarebbe voluto rimaere lui con me, nel Regno dei Cieli, ma io non avevo nulla lì e lui aveva ancora qualcosa qui” aveva aggiunto sua nonna, con un tono basso, “Inoltre: per quanto io ho amato William, non ho mai occupato nel suo cuore la stessa devozione che lui ha avuto per l’Inghilterra e per Richard” aveva scherzato Anna, con gli occhi stanchi ricordando qualcosa di bello, ma inesorabilmente passato, “Da questo punto di vista, bambina, tuo padre è come lui” aveva detto, guardando Eleanor.

“Prima messer Lovelace, avete parlato di una strega. Ma il portale è stato aperto da uno stregono uomo o è stata una mia svista?” aveva domandato Louryn interessata. Ad Alicante vivevano dei Nascosti, vivevano ovunque in vero, ma erano comunque pochi e nessuno nelle varie roccaforti nephilm, da come aveva capito Eleanor, ne esistevano diverse, sparse per il mondo, non aveva mai sentito di nascosti che vivessero lì. “Signorina Santacolonna, non sono un messere, sono solo un umile cacciatore nelle ombre. Ma no, non sei stata ingannata, il portale di oggi è stato aperto da uno stregone di Winchester, era venuto qui al a Norsewick per incontrarsi con un esponente della corte seelie” aveva spiegato Jasper, “Abbiamo usato lui, rispetto la nostra strega di fiducia, perché ella si sente titubante nell’aprire portali ad ampio raggio, specie per trasporatare due così preziosi tesori” aveva aggiunto affabulatore.  
“Avete una figlia di lilith di fiducia, che stranezza” si era lasciata sfuggire Eleonor. Sua nonna aveva chinato il capo, dando più interesse alla sua coppa di vino, “Si, vive in un paesello qui vicino, travestita da monaca” aveva raccontato piatto Baldovino.   
Olderico Rosewain, padre di Baldovino, tra tutti i cacciatori con cui Eleanor era entrato in contatto era quello che più di tutti diffidava dei nascosti, ne aveva un’avversione a pelle, perché diceva che erano infidi, come i demoni loro consanguinei, un pensiero che Eleanor e molti shadowhunters ritenevano ottuso quel modo di pensare[2]. Jasper, invece, stava sghignazzando con un certo divertimento, come se nell’innocenza delle parole di Louryn e delle sue, leggesse qualcosa che anche a loro stesse era precluso. “La signorina Pera è una donna adorabile, per quanto la progenie del demonio possa definirsi tale” aveva commentato sua nonna, “Si, potrebbe essere Somma Stregona di Londra, o di qualsiasi altra importante città del mondo, senza indugio” aveva raccontato Baldovino, perdendo per un solo secondo la sua durezza. La voce si era tinta di morbidezza. “Per un periodo ha anche servito come Somma Signora di Costantinopoli” aveva raccontato Jasper, “Le invierò un messaggio di fuoco, così che sarà qui il prima possibile. Come detto, non ama molto viaggiare per portali” aveva aggiunto. “Sarebbe magnifico” aveva risposto solamente Eleanor. Louryn aveva scosso il capo, “Da Costantinopoli ad un paesino brullo tra Inghilterra e Scozia, che stranezza” aveva commentato la sua amica.

Si era sistemata per la notte, mettendo una vestaglia, il castello di Norsewick era più freddo della loro dimora ad Alicante. Vivano nella vecchia reggia del duca Wilsbury, da cui era possibile vedere le alte torri d’Adamas, di Idris, che sua zia stava progettando. Era splendida la vista di Idris, dalla finestra della sua camera, la città era illuminata dalle pietre di strega-luce, dando l’aspetto di un luogo coperto di polvere di stelle e diamanti. La vista da quella finestra, era cupa, non si vedeva altro che buio, sapeva del borghetto sorto nel circondario di Norsewick e della foresta oltre, ma l’unica luce era data dalla candela al suo fianco e dalle stelle nel cielo.  
Louryn si era già coricata, non avevano alcuna vergogna nel dividere il talamo, da quando erano bambine, si era intrecciata i capelli con delle stoffe, per mantenere i riccioli e con una strega-luce sul ventre illuminava il mondo al di sotto delle coperte. Eleanor non aveva bisogno di vederla per saperla intenta nella lettura di qualche angiografia o bestiario.  
Aveva sentito rumore di zoccoli ed il portone della cinta murata venir calato, aveva recuperato il suo stile, d’amar, lavorato a mano da sua zia e veloce si era disegnata su una coscia, sotto la runa della vista, quella per il buio, per poter distinguere tutto.  
Una carrozza si era fermata nell’atrio della fortezza, non era molto ricca, era quadrata e stretta, fatta di legno dipinto. C’era un cocchiere, ammantato di nero, che teneva le redini di un vecchio ronzino. Baldovino Rosewain aveva raggiunto, la carrozza per aprire l’anta. Se Eleanor si era aspettata una presenza misera, come tutto il resto, era rimasta delusa, per quanto quella parola non potesse essere più lontana da quello che provava.  
La strega.  
Indossava un mantello di zebellino, che le arrivava fino alle caviglie, appena visibile, sotto svettava una gonna rosso sangue. I capelli erano nascosti da un songolo rosso sangue, su cui erano state ricamate alcune gemme. Jasper le aveva preso una mano guantata e l’aveva bacio, lei non era arrossita ne si era scomposta, aveva accarezzato il viso dello shadowhunter con delicatezza fraterna.  
Il tocco sulla porta l’aveva distratta da quella scena, Eleanor era saltata sul posto, voltandosi verso l’ingresso, anche Lauryn aveva affacciato il viso da sotto le lenzuola.  
“Chi è?” aveva chiesto, indossando il mantello pesante sopra la camicia da notte, aspettandosi sua nonna, desiderosa di recuperare il tempo che le aveva divise. Suo padre aveva cercato tantissime volte di convincerla a lasciare Norsewick e venire con loro ad Idris. Ma la donna non ne aveva voluto sapere, aveva vissuto per moltissimi anni in Northumbria, lì, in terra consacrata erano seppelliti due sei quattro figli, una sua cognata ed anche un suo nipote, probabilmente lei stessa voleva essere seppellita io.  
“Sono io, Jasper” aveva mormorato qualcuno dall’altra parte della porta.  
“Decisamente sconveniente” aveva riso Lauryn, “Ed anche molto audace” aveva aggiunto piena di divertimento.  
Eleanor era arrivata davanti alla porta, “Io, non sono sicura di poter aprire, nelle mie condizioni” aveva ammesso lei, cotta di imbarazzo. “Immaginavo. Non volevo essere sfacciato” aveva concordato lui, “Volevo solo dire che sono felice di avervi qui, entrambe, spero che l’Inghilterra non vi deluda, spero decidiate di restare, Norsewick è un posto tremendamente triste” aveva ammesso, prima di augurarle la buona notte.

“Io scriverei una lettera alla tua cara madre” aveva detto Lauryn, quando Jasper era andato via, mentre Eleanor spostava il lembo della coperta, per infilarsi nel letto, le lenzuola sembravano ruvide, ma calde, ed il materasso era imbottito di paglia. “Per dirle cosa? Domani prima di partire le scriverò una lettera a lei e mio padre” aveva stabilito, coricandosi. L’unica luce nella stanza era data dalla pietra-luna, “Ma di Jasper Lovelace, ovviamente” aveva detto Louryn divertita, “Di te che lo guardi languidamente e lui così svenevole” l’aveva presa in giro la sua amica.  
“Se scrivessi qualcosa del genere ai miei genitori, mia madre verrebbe di corsa, anche a costo di nuotare per la manica, per organizzare le nozze, mentre mio padre verrebbe ad organizzare il tragico incidente di Jasper Lovelace” aveva ridacchiato Eleanor, mentre recuperava la strega-luce per spostarla dal letto e posarla sul pavimento.  
La stanza era crollata nel buio.  
“Lord Blackthorn mi ha detto che tuo padre in persona ha dato la coppa a Jasper Lovelace, per l’Ascensione e che lo ha addestrato personalmente” aveva raccontato Louryn, “Non era di nobile famiglia, ma Jasper colpì così tanto tuo padre, che lui si assicurò divenisse un nephilim” aveva detto.  
“Lo so” era stata la risposta di Eleanor. L’Ultimo dei Primi, così lo avevano chiamato Jasper Lovelace, a volte con accezioni negative, a volte con accezioni positive, l’ultimo Shadowhunter di primo sangue, come veniva detto. L’ultimo ad aver bevuto sangue il vero sangue di Raziel, per lui che era stata l’ultima goccia.  
“Jasper viveva ad Idris fino a sei, forse sette, anni fa” aveva detto lei, Louryn era venuta a vivere da loro, un anno dopo forse. “Anche Baldovino se per questo” aveva detto riflettendoci.  
“Charles ha sempre scherzato dicendo fossero fuggiti assieme; penso che uno non sopportasse la rigidità della corte di Alicante e l’altro suo padre” aveva valutato Eleanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Non esiste questo castello, tecnicamente dovrebbe essere una versione ‘beta’ di un futuro istituto, destinato a non divenire molto famoso.
> 
> [2] Nonostante la tipologia di pensiero di Olderico Rosewain sarà quella a trionfare, per lungo tempo, in questo momento la sua visione è considerata ‘poco pratica’. Esistono le ‘bocche’ fratture dai regni demoniaci che riversano demoni di continuo e che stanno venendo sanate poco a poco. Gli uomini sono consapevoli dell’esistenza dei demonie e dei cacciatori, sorti da meno di un secolo proprio per abbatterli. Nonostante i nascosti abbiano ‘sangue’ demoniaco, sono validi alleati nella caccia. In futuro che la situazione sarà più stabile (Ma anche solo il 1400 nella mia ottica, non so perché), si cercheranno ‘nuovi nemici’ per la causa.  
> (Spiegazioni varie: Anne D’Outremar(Originaria di S. Giovanni d’Acri) è la nonna di Eleanor e suo fratello Charles. Anne, era la moglie del cavaliere crociato, William Mowbrey, ella ancora vivente non è mai divenuta una shadowhunters. Uno – sicuramente – dei suoi figli è Asceso come Shadowhunters ed ha avuto due figli (Appunto Eleanor e Charles) con una shadowhunters (di Giaffa). Eleanor cita anche una Zia che lavora con l’Adamas ed uno zio Dai molto colto, questi due potrebbero essere figli di Anne e William, come essere ‘fratelli spirituali’ del padre di Eleanor, o della madre (ipotesi da non escludere).  
> Lorenza “Louryn” Santacolonna è una shadowhunters ascesa e parabathai di Eleonora. [Per ora la famiglia Santacolonna è l’unico cognome di famiglia Shadowhunters inventato].  
> Jasper Lovelace è uno Shadowhunters asceso, come in realtà anche Baldovino Rosewain, figlio di primo letto di Olderico Rosewain, Shadowhunters asceso, che ha avuto altri figli da un secondo matrimonio (con una cacciatrice di nome Giuliana) tra cui Mary Ann (in effetti il nome è Marianna, ma shh).  
> Jean Beauvalle è uno shadowhunters asceso, rivale del padre di Eleanor ed innamorato della Zia di Eleanor.)


End file.
